


Drunken Stupidity

by FantasiesFlower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Darkshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiesFlower/pseuds/FantasiesFlower
Summary: But somehow leaving him didn’t feel right, almost feeling…Wrong. He didn’t understand these feeling, he hated the other. So why did he have these feeling he couldn’t explain?





	Drunken Stupidity

Bakura moaned, rolling over his bed. His head pounding as he opened his eyes, squinting as the sunlight came in through the window. He lifted his head, feeling another body in the bed with him.

Turning his head, he saw Atem sleeping peacefully next to him. Rolling his eyes, he sat up in bed, raking a hand through his hair. Bakura glanced over at the other body, finding bruises lining Atem’s small body. 

Sighing, he got out of bed, grabbing his pants. He needed to leave, he didn’t want to stay here anymore, he didn’t want Atem to see him. Getting on his pants, he grabbed his shirt, pulling it on before looking back at Atem, not wanting him to wake up.

But somehow leaving him didn’t feel right, almost feeling…Wrong. He didn’t understand these feeling, he hated the other. So why did he have these feeling he couldn’t explain? He shook his head, not wanting to deal with it at the moment.

Getting his shoes on, he grabbed his keys, not bothering to leave a note. He was halfway to the door when he stopped, biting his bottom lip. He couldn’t do this, not to him. He loved him to leave him. This feeling sick to him, but he felt that he could deal with it for the meantime.

Turning back around, he walked back into Atem’s bedroom, taking off his clothes, stopping when he heard Atem turn over in the bed. Sighing, he finished taking off his clothes, tossing them to the side as he laid down in bed next to the other body, pulling him close.

He felt Atem lightly moan, rolling over and burying his head in Bakura’s chest. Hesitantly, he closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep to Atem’s breathing, wrapping an arm around the other.


End file.
